buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos
" " (カオス Kaosu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have an octagonal star - an irregular hexadecagon - containing three "eyes" on the bottom right corner of the card, though the whole shape is not present. This is an antagonist deck from Season 4 utilized by Wisdom. Playstyle By utilizing the Chaos' increased size capacity and the CHAOS Territory keyword, users of Chaos use a plethora of size 3 or greater monsters to fill the field. By enhancing the abilities of the monsters on the center position and calling a formation of four monsters, they can easily overwhelm the opponent. Additionally, some of the Chaos cards can be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ～Black Autodeity～ (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Items *Chaos Ejecter Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Champion Lord *CHAOS Valvaros *Ladis the CHAOS Danger World Monsters Size 2 *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum * Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Doll Dra-gollum Size 3 *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Spells *Chaos Defenser *Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Electrification *Rejection Crisis *Ruin of the Enemy *Soul Reset *Sunken Seabed Ruins Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Emgreim *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Daredevil "Breaker" Dragon World Impacts * Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster! Items *Autodeity Sword, CHAOS Dragoroyale Spells *Chaos Signal *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos * Invasion of the Autodeity Army *Machining Sacrifice Monsters Size 3 * All-Purpose Mech, CHAOS Tetra * Autodeity Dragon, CHAOS Batzz * Bombardier Mech, CHAOS Cylinder * Cavalry Dragon Mech, CHAOS Kegale Byde *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Chibi Panda *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS White Shield *Edward the CHAOS * Evil Sword Dragon, Demons Chaos Sword Dragon * Hand of Autodeity, CHAOS Gao * Replenisher Mech, CHAOS Pentar * Special Attack Mech, CHAOS Delta Dungeon World Spells *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Interception Barrier *Razed Castle Town Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Zoruaga Hero World Spells *All According To My Volition Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Stregia Katana World Spells *Electron Disorder *Externally Controlled Chaos Guided Missile Monsters Size 3 *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki *Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki * CHAOS Gozu Mezu * CHAOS Kimensai *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Yamigedo *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki * White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki Legend World Impacts *Forced Global Shutdown Items *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Autodeity's Favor *Chaos Absorber *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Ruler's Privilege *CHAOS Corrosion *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *Merciless Pressure *One Who Comes From Havoc * Parasite Yggdrasil *Population Reduction *Selfish Purification Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Aesculapius *CHAOS Aquario *CHAOS Azrael *CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Carbuncle *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS Freyja *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Jabberwock *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Managarmr *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Tartaros Magic World Items * Academic Book of Death, Anatomica *Chaos Shooter Spell * Great Spell, Incubation Period * Great Spell, Latent Infection * Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic Monsters Size 3 * “Lifeless Sorcery” Escherichia *CHAOS Gorgas Star Dragon World Spells *Absolute Armor Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Campary *CHAOS Gamma Radius *CHAOS Kalvados Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Ancient/Dragon) *CHAOS Alberion (Legend/Danger) *CHAOS Delagarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dragon/Katana) *CHAOS Zodiac (Legend/Star Dragon) Other Flags * ∞ the Chaos ∞ Spells * Awakening of the Black Autodeity *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *Mini Geargods Factory *Launch the Autodeity * The Chaos Upgrade Monsters Size 3 *Mini Geargod Blue *Mini Geargod Gold *Mini Geargod Green *Mini Geargod Orange *Mini Geargod Purple *Mini Geargod Red *Mini Geargod Yellow Size 30 *Control Armament, Geargod VII * Mini Geargod Control Machine, Big Wisdom *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 * Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts *Directive Code: Forced Reboot Spells *Rejection Crisis Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Death Tallica Dragon World Spells *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragonic Chaos Hero World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Stregia Legend World Spells *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *One Who Comes From Havoc *Selfish Purification Magic World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Gorgas Other Flags * ∞ the Chaos ∞ *the Chaos Spells * Awakening of the Black Autodeity *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc Monsters Size 30 *Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 *CHAOS Transcendant, Geargod ver.099 * Genome Upgrader, Geargod ver.1000 *Proto Deleter, Geargod ver.088 Category:Attributes Category:Chaos